


Velvet

by orphan_account



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Anyway this is just nasty, Deal, Fluff and Smut, Gothic Lit chat ofc, HIs name is Adam - Freeform, I feel powerful, I have the biggest balls on this site yall cant argue at this point, I technically made the robert/creature tag, Im yellin in the void but like, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Theyre both dweebs in love and this is both soft and not, This is SPICY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If only Mary Shelley could see me now,,,Set very far in the future from the first two, and won't really make sense without reading them.





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeycasp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycasp/gifts), [Doctorllama13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorllama13/gifts).

The night was young, and Adam laid malcontent in his and Robert’s bed. It had been an easy day, with successful fishing and booming wind, and yet he felt uneasy. A strange liquid fire had been burning under his skin, forcing a flush onto his face and making his heart race. Robert had been teasing him all morning, all gentle brushes and secret kisses. Everything felt like too much, too much clothing and hair and talk, and not enough of what he wanted.

Indeed, Adam had been left wanting and waiting, but it was finally night. At dusk the crew members typically retired for a meal and to their cabins, just as was done today. Needless to say, Adam was excruciatingly restless by the time food was served, and now, laying bare chested next to Robert, he was at a loss for words. It felt as if he was crawling out of his skin, and all he wanted at that moment was to make a home inside of Robert’s own. 

Squirming lightly, Adam rolled onto his side with a small huff, and stared at Robert. His eyes raked over the coarse brown hair and tanned skin, and landed appreciatively on the other’s neck. He could imagine himself draped over Robert, nipping at his sharp collarbone and grinding against his raised thigh. Gentle kisses and slow moaning against each other, heavy breaths and strong hands running along lean bodies.

The idea of it all made his breath come faster, and he moved closer to Robert in an attempt to garner his attention. He could feel the pressure increasing in his trousers as his blood boiled downwards, and his mouth lightly dropped, warm pants brushing against Robert’s neck. 

“Adam?” He hummed without commitment, focused more on the easy glide of his thighs against each other. He could hear Robert murmuring something, but the burning between his legs was building and building, and he didn't want to stop for the world. It was only when he felt Robert’s calloused hand against his face that he opened his eyes, face aflame. 

“What exactly do you think you are doing, dear?” The other said gently, face tinged and eyes dilated. He looked at Adam with adoration in his eyes, raking him over with a predator’s gaze, as Adam thought out his response.  
Face burning red, he took a shuddering breath, before nuzzling his face further into Robert’s hand and speaking.  
“I am trying to seduce you, captain. Is it working?” Adam then went beyond his courage and gently took the man’s thumb in his mouth, nibbling. He watched the sailor’s expression darken as he ran his tongue over it, noting with a sense of achievement the way his demeanor changed. His eyes widened when Robert suddenly rolled over on top of him, straddling his wide hips and planting his arms on each side of his head. 

“Can I touch you like this?” Robert muttered, burying his face in the crook of Adam’s neck and laving lightly over it.

Adam couldn’t control the way his hips bucked when the other began to suck at his pulse point, or the breathy way he gasped out his consent, a stuttering “Yes” amidst quiet moans. It felt as if a wire was connected from Robert’s tricky mouth to his own groin, each breath of air and bruising mark fiery and amazingly overwhelming. Adam could only clutch at Robert’s back and spread his shaking legs against the onslaught. 

Keening lightly, he raised his hips against Robert’s, moving with him as they panted against each other. That same strange pressure began to build again in his groin, making Adam throw his head back and croon into Robert’s mouth when his lips followed. Robert’s hips slotted against his perfectly, and his hands carded through Adam’s thick hair, tugging and making his back arch into the wave of heat that trembled through him. 

It was all so much, and as he slowly lost himself in the haze he felt wet, hot kisses trail down his neck, stopping to suck harshly at prominent collarbones and causing Adam to groan loudly. Each breath burned in his lungs, and as Robert continued further down his chest he pushed upwards into the bliss. Teeth caught one of his nipples, wearing down on it and making his eyes snap open and his hands to scramble for the sheets. 

“Robert!” He yelped, gripping them tightly in clenched fingers as his toes curled. Robert only groaned against his chest and moved to the other, grinding against him and licking across his chest.  
“Robert, Robert, please!” Adam sobbed, “Please don’t stop, I love you!”  
The captain only grinned against his chest, kissing it gently before beginning to suck a mark over the sensitive scar on his stomach. 

Adam could only lay there and pull at the sheets beneath them, mouth open and eyes closed. Everything Robert did felt electric, nerves singing as he was thoroughly undone. He could feel teeth nipping at his hip, before dwarfed hands lightly grabbed his waist. He shakily raised his hips, knowing hands quickly removing his trousers and tossing them onto the floor.

Adam slowly opened his eyes once everything slowed down, a gasp slipping from his lips when he saw Robert’s grinning face. He stared, wide eyed, as Robert gently laved across the length of his prick, moaning brokenly and turning his head when Robert gently took the tip in his mouth. The sight was too much for him to handle, his heart already racing and veins already boiling. He felt that if he stared for a second longer he would burst into flame. 

He could feel everything happening, the sweat dripping down his temple, the blood in his mouth from his bitten lip, Robert’s hot breath gusting against the over sensitized skin of his stomach. It all felt so good, so sweet, the suction of Robert’s mouth and the plush feeling of his lips around him was heartrendingly perfect. The velvet tongue exploring his prick made him cry out, and cover his face with his elbow, panting and kicking his legs. He could only whine in confusion when he felt Robert shift, before taking his molten mouth off of him and moving back to his hips.

“Robert?” He managed after several moments, the pressure fading as he spoke. “Why did you stop?”

The sailor simply stared at him, making Adam huff and squirm, before ducking his head down and curling his tongue against the thin scars making up the crease of Adam’s thighs. A shock of pure pleasure ran through him at that, and he jolted with a high yelp. He clamped his thighs around Robert’s head as he continued, licking and sucking the thin skin and biting pretty bruises into the surrounding meat of his leg. Adam could only jerk against his face, craving his mouth but never wanting it to end. 

Finally, with a groan of his own, Robert trailed back up to his hard prick and quickly swallowed him down, causing Adam to moan weakly. The sharp pain pleasure of his thighs blended with the damp heat of Robert’s mouth, becoming all too much too fast. He felt strong hands clamp around his thighs, squeezing the thick flesh and forcing his legs against the bed as Adam trembled, hands raking through Robert’s hair and pulling furiously as he came. It seemed to last ages, waves and waves of blinding pleasure that he was defenseless against, only able to moan and wail. 

He slowly came down from his euphoria, rasping breath and flushed face displaying his shock at the intensity. He blushed even brighter when he saw Robert swallow several times, running his tongue over his lips and humming. The twitch of his hips at that was entirely instinctive, his body still thrumming. 

Adam watched as Robert sat up, shuffling his trousers off and shucking them off the bed, before he shuffled up Adam’s hips and straddled him. 

Robert was flushed, mouth swollen and eyes still watery, as he spoke.  
“Do you feel up to returning the favor, darling?” He rasped, voice rough and mouth thick.  
Adam slowly nodded as he approvingly looked over Robert’s debauched form, laying his hands on the smooth skin of his hips and tilting his head.

“How do you want me?” He questioned, looking up at the other’s ruddy face. He waited impatiently, wanting to watch Robert fall apart under him. Without waiting for an answer, he swiftly moved out from under him, falling to his knees at the foot of the bed and staring expectantly at the captain. “You should let me taste you too,” he purred, “Since you made such a meal out of me.”

Robert could only move closer to the beautiful being, nodding furiously and moaning in relief at the firm hand wrapping around him. He ran his hands through Adam’s curly hair, gripping tightly when he felt the curl of his tongue against his glans, and groaned when Adam took him into his mouth. He was unpracticed, but the strong laps and steady suction felt like perfection after all the time that had passed. When Adam took him to the root he almost lost himself, groaning loudly at the tight feeling of his throat and the vibrations from his choking. 

Saliva made the entire affair gliding and smooth, and Adam’s high moans from Robert’s harsh grip on his hair only pushed him closer to the edge. The sweet hurt of Adam’s throat swallowing around him was almost enough, and Robert keened when Adam grabbed his hips and brought him closer. He bucked his hips roughly against Adam’s face, yanking on his hair and holding him close as he finally orgasmed, whining and arching his back.

Robert moaned louder when he saw Adam’s face, watching and feeling the agony of him swallowing down everything, listening to his hiccuping moans and gasps. Slowly he moved back, groaning lightly at the strings connecting them together and the depravity of the other’s face. His eyes were glazed, and his mouth hung open, lips puffy and red from friction and abuse. Robert couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and licking into it, sighing when he felt Adam respond eagerly, and as the kiss developed.

Eventually he forced himself to separate, smiling lovingly at the demure way Adam had positioned himself on the floor, and moving to coerce him to the bed again. Adam stood shakily, legs stiff and body tense, holding onto Robert’s hand as he corrected the mussed sheets. Robert took a moment to peck the large, thin hand in his own, before leading them both to the bed. 

After ensuring Adam was thoroughly bundled up, and acquiring much needed water for both of them, he softly brushed the developed gnarls out of the other’s curled hair, watching the way relaxation seemed to grip him and lead him to rest. After a moment's consideration, Robert leaned over, kissing Adam’s cheek and whispering faintly in his ear.

“I love you too, dearest,” he said, “More than you might ever understand.”


End file.
